


Дорогая, я купил тебе хуйню

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "– У них знаешь, какой слоган? «Позаботьтесь о своем партнере»! Вот! Я позаботился!"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Дорогая, я купил тебе хуйню

\- Сюрприз, - объявляет Гуэйра, и Мейс ловит себя на том, что рефлекторно втягивает живот, пытаясь к нему протиснуться.  
Мейс.  
Живот.  
В их новой просторной квартире.  
Он на секунду прикрывает глаза, надеясь, что это запоздалые последствия постоянного недосыпа. Или неудачной спонтанной накурки в прошлом месяце, думает Мейс, в который раз обещая себе больше никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не посылать на поиски косячка Гуэйру, если ему дорога собственная – и их общая - жизнь.  
Мейс открывает глаза и с нарастающим ужасом понимает: наваждение никуда не делось.  
Когда он опускает взгляд на пол и замечает там чек – а спустя мгновение и цифру на чеке – ему снова начинает казаться, будто он спит.  
\- Я понял, - говорит он неожиданно сиплым голосом, наклоняется, поднимает злосчастный клочок бумаги и тычет им в лицо Геры.  
\- Ну да! – радостно скалится тот. – Супер-мега-кинг-сайз! Матрас с вибромассажем!  
\- Тут написано. Еще тут кое-что другое написано. Чуть пониже названия, дебил. Ты эту строчку сам-то видел?  
\- Видел!  
\- Понятно, - говорит Мейс, пытаясь найти на чеке телефон или адрес для возврата.  
\- Да ничего ты не понял! – горячится Гуэйра, быстро облизывает губы и едва не скачет на месте.  
Ну, на том крохотном месте, что осталось свободным в их прекрасной новенькой квартире.  
\- И сам ты дебил! – обиженно рявкает он. – У них знаешь, какой слоган? «Позаботьтесь о своем партнере»! Вот! Я позаботился!  
Мейс давится изрядным количеством не особо цензурных выражений и делает глубокий вдох.  
\- Гуэйра, - проникновенно начинает он.  
\- А? – тот слегка приглушает пыл, как всегда безошибочно уловив момент «П».  
Пиздец.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты не украл ее. И не ограбил банк.  
\- Я взял кредит, - важно сообщает Гуэйра, скрестив руки на груди чужим, но ужасно узнаваемым и неприятным жестом. Скалится: - Я совсем идиот, по-твоему? Мы теперь цивильные люди. Никаких краж. Все норм.  
\- Под какой процент? И на сколько месяцев?  
\- А? – повторяет Гуэйра, и Мейс ощущает острейшее желание пойти за расслабляющим косячком.  
Двумя.  
Дюжинами.  
\- Ты что-нибудь подписывал?  
\- Конечно! Ща, была бумажка где-то в куртке…  
Мейс держит в одной руке чек, в другой – кредитный договор и понимает с отчетливой ясностью: чтобы выкинуть восхитительные новости из головы, потребуется что-то потяжелее косяка.  
Возможно, гильотина.  
\- Какая у нас зарплата в пожарке?  
\- На двоих – пять сотен в неделю! – гордо озвучивает Гуэйра, неуловимо покраснев в самом начале своего заявления, как делает теперь каждый раз, требуя столик, билеты или номер в дешевом мотеле.  
\- Сколько из этого у нас остается после выплат?  
В кармане гудит смартфон, и Мейс без церемоний сует Гуэйре бумажки, отвечая на звонок.  
Когда он заканчивает говорить, его лицо самую малость светлеет, в то время как радость на роже Гуэйры, наоборот, стухает в ноль.  
\- Это был босс, - сообщает Мейс, с трудом сдерживая смешок. – Сказал: только что попытался оформить возврат их c Гало кровати, но ничего не вышло. Это плохая новость.  
\- А есть хорошие? – спрашивает мрачный Гуэйра, комкая бумаги в кулаке и явно думая сейчас про кое-чью шею. Мейс надеется, не только кредитного менеджера.  
\- Да. Он придумал, как нам всем расплатиться с долгом.

***  
\- Ну скажи же, удобная! – сварливо требует вылезший из душа Гуэйра, вытягиваясь во весь рост на постели. – Ну че ты, ну скажи!  
За грубостью в его голосе сквозит едва заметная паника, и Мейс уже чувствует себя немного отомщенным.  
Ничего. Скоро это чувство окрепнет.  
\- Очень, - отвечает он, не покривив душой, и просит: - Руки на спинку можешь закинуть?  
\- А то! – Гуэйра, тут же просияв довольной ухмылкой, устраивается поудобнее и выполняет просьбу.  
\- А теперь – глаза закрой. У меня для тебя тоже сюрприз.  
Мейс позволяет себе пару секунд полюбоваться лихорадочным румянцем на скуластом небритом лице, потом стаскивает с Гуэйры шорты, еще несколько мгновений потратив на разглядывание длинного полувставшего члена. И, больше не медля, защелкивает наручники на обоих запястьях Гуэйры.  
Тот дергает руками, крепко прикованными к спинке, и его улыбка становится шире и похабней.  
\- Неплохо, - объявляет он. – А дальше…  
\- А дальше мы будем работать над долгом, придурок. Постарайся не дергаться, чтобы лицо не попало в камеру.  
\- Че? – выдыхает Гуэйра, распахивая глаза, и Мейс любуется тем, как румянец плавно стекает на его шею и грудь неровными пятнами, почти достигая твердых маленьких сосков.  
Они очень светлые и нежно-розовые, как у всех рыжих.  
На ощупь – тоже ужасно нежные, знает Мейс. На вкус – вообще отличные.  
\- Ниче, - отрезает он, проверяя камеру на подоконнике. – А ты как думал? Спустишь четверть нашей годовой зарплаты на эту хрень…  
\- Это хрень для тебя! – чеканит Гуэйра.  
\- Это все равно хрень!  
\- Отстегни меня, дебил!  
\- Еще чего! Не раньше, чем ты кончишь! И орать особо не советую – мало ли кто потом по голосу узнает.  
\- Кому ты собрался это толкнуть? – шипит Гуэйра придушенно, бешено сверкая глазами и дергая скованными запястьями.  
\- Не твое дело, - сообщает Мейс, расстегивая джинсы, и забирается на супер-мега-кинг-сайз.  
Та оказывается на удивление удобной, а не набитой сеном вперемешку с какой-то еще гадостью. Как тот злосчастный косяк.  
Мейс ловко уворачивается от метящей в лицо пятки, перехватывает щиколотку Гуэйры и закидывает себе на плечо.  
\- Я же сказал, не дергайся. В кадре будут только наши задницы. Ну, твоя задница и мой…  
\- А не пошел бы! – орет побледневший Гуэйра, задирая вторую ногу так резко, что Мейс уже думает попрощаться с половиной зубов, но все же чудом ловит и ее.  
Он стискивает пальцы на щиколотках Гуэйры и подается вперед, впечатываясь членом в его промежность.  
На рыжих завитках все еще блестят капли воды после душа. Красиво.  
Другие капли на них смотрятся не хуже.  
\- Будешь орать или мешать мне – засажу насухую, - обещает он мрачно, и Гуэйра поднимает на него тяжелый, полный искренней обиды взгляд.  
Член у него, впрочем, тоже поднимается.  
\- Скотина, - сипит он, оставив попытки освободить руки, и теперь просто яростно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, гневно раздувая ноздри. – Хрена ли ты меня не предупредил?  
\- Зрителям интереснее будет, - невозмутимо заявляет Мейс. – Помнишь, мы с тобой смотрели тот видос про раздевалку в качалке…  
Гуэйра громко фыркает, но румянец возвращается на его лицо.  
\- И че… много платят? – торопливо спрашивает он, кусая губы.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Все равно ты пидор последний, так и знай, - бурчит он, только для вида пытаясь засветить пяткой в ухо Мейсу.  
\- Как и ты, - отвечает он, поворачивая голову, чтобы широко провести языком по выступающей косточке.  
Гуэйра вздрагивает.  
\- Не надо насухую, - просит он, косясь в сторону окна. – А рожи точно не видно?  
\- Точно, - кивает Мейс, слегка – но не до конца, на всякий случай, - ослабляя хватку.  
Гуэйра под ним тяжело дышит, очень медленно расслабляясь.  
Его член, плотно прижатый к животу, налился кровью так, что на толстом стволе отчетливо видна каждая проступившая вена.  
Мейс выдыхает и двигает бедрами на пробу.  
\- Конечно, - негромко соглашается он. – Я возьму смазку, а ты больше не дергайся. Только руки поранишь, дурак. Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Гуэйра неопределенным тоном и отворачивается.  
Когда Мейс возвращается с тюбиком и пачкой резинок, Гуэйра снова напряженно кусает губы.  
\- Есть такие программы, чтоб голос изменить, - хрипит он. – Поищешь потом, ладно? Я налажал с кроватью, признаю, - торопливо и зло добавляет он, не глядя Мейсу в лицо. – Но больше такую фигню не твори без предупреждения, ладно? И я не буду.  
\- Договорились, - очень серьезно кивает Мейс, любуясь ярким припухшим ртом.  
Он щедро выдавливает на руку лубрикант и просит негромко:  
\- Раздвинь ноги.  
Гуэйра, все еще глядя куда-то мимо, выполняет и эту просьбу.  
Когда Мейс ласково обводит влажными кончиками пальцев поджавшийся вход, Гуэйра тихо, рвано выдыхает и переводит наконец взгляд на него.  
Длинные, выгоревшие на концах ресницы дрожат.  
\- Наверное, для видоса нужно пожестче? – спрашивает он еле слышно, и Мейс, замерший у него между ног, ласково гладит бедро.  
\- Нет, - так же тихо отвечает он. – Это будет… Для другой рубрики.  
Палец легко входит в розовый вход, Мейс добавляет второй, потом третий, и Гуэйру выгибает на постели дугой.  
По его груди стекает капля пота, Гуэйра облизывает искусанные губы и говорит сбивчиво:  
\- Давай только быстрее, ладно? Стыдно.  
Мейсу кажется, что невозможно острое, болезненное возбуждение, прошившее его сейчас насквозь, выбило весь воздух из легких, словно резкий, отточенный удар под дых: совсем как тот, которым Гуэйра наградил его после их первой – и последней – крупной ссоры.  
\- Конечно, - обещает он и чувствует, как волосы липнут ко взмокшей спине.  
\- Если без резинки, рейтинг будет выше. Заплатят больше… наверное, - говорит Гуэйра и сдавленно стонет, насаживаясь на пальцы плавным движением. – Вот так, еще!  
Мейсу приходится прикрыть глаза, чтобы не спустить прямо сейчас.  
Перед глазами стоит подрагивающий в такт движениям бедер длинный член и огненные завитки в паху.  
\- Наверное. - Он вытаскивает пальцы.  
Когда Мейс приставляет к мокрому раскрытому отверстию головку, Гуэйра запрокидывает голову, вжимаясь затылком в спинку кровати, и хватается за край скованными руками. Мейс смотрит на то, как дергается под светлой кожей кадык – и вгоняет член до упора, так что яйца шлепают о поджавшийся зад.  
Гуэйра стонет. Стонет и стонет на одной высокой ноте, мотая растрепанной головой, то и дело негромко вскрикивая после каждого резкого толчка. Мейс крепко держит его под коленями, вытаскивает член, дразнит легкими прикосновениями и снова загоняет на полную.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - хрипит Гуэйра, глядя на него поплывшим взглядом, и Мейс, не сдержавшись, спрашивает:  
\- Что, без рук?  
Гуэйра стискивает пальцы на спинке кровати и вместо ответа так сжимается вокруг члена, что у Мейса темнеет перед глазами.  
Он дотрахивает Гуэйру парой быстрых движений, замирает, спуская в зад, и сразу выходит.  
Из припухшей дырки вытекают белесые капли, бедра мелко дрожат.  
\- Разверни на камеру, - доносится до него. – Меня разверни. В таких видосах обычно…  
\- А говорил – стыдно, - хмыкает Мейс, с трудом слезая с кровати, и подхватывает камеру с подоконника. Сначала он снимает крупным планом обкончанные зад и живот Гуэйры. Потом – его перекошенную физиономию.  
\- Ты же говорил – без лиц! – орет тот, и Мейс ухмыляется, пересаживаясь подальше.  
Гуэйра замолкает, и выражение лица у него становится такое, что Мейс со вздохом решает прекратить воспитательные процедуры досрочно.  
\- Я не буду никуда ничего посылать, дурак. Вот, я все удаляю. Видишь? – он поворачивает экран к Гуэйре и нажимает на кнопку. – Лио договорился с Игнисом, мы будем брать сверхурочные смены. Надо было просто наглядно показать тебе: у всякой херни есть последствия. Понятно?  
\- Понятно, - повторяет Гуэйра срывающимся от злости голосом, и Мейс качает головой.  
\- Ничего ты не понял.  
Он сидит, не выпуская бесполезной камеры из рук. Надо бы встать и пойти покурить, подождать, пока Гуэйра остынет, и можно будет отковать его руки от злосчастного супер-мега-кинг-сайза.  
Вместе этого Мейс наклоняется и целует косточку на бледной, поросшей рыжеватыми волосками щиколотке. Он на мгновение зажмуривается, ожидая удара в зубы, но Гуэйра молчит и не двигается, и тогда Мейс выпрямляется и переползает выше, принимаясь покрывать поцелуями покрасневшие запястья.  
\- Я правда переборщил, - тихо говорит он, устраивая гудящую голову на плече Гуэйры. – Зря…  
\- Зря ты удалил запись, дебил, - раздается над ухом на удивление спокойно, и Мейс приподнимается, переводя взгляд на порозовевшее лицо.  
\- Можем еще одну сделать, - предлагает он, и Гуэйра, уже для вида подувшись с полминуты, коротко кивает.  
Он перестает хмуриться, сдавленно фыркает и дергает затекшим плечом.  
\- Наручники сними сперва, - велит он и с наслаждением трет освобожденные запястья. – И это… Позвони боссу. Надо проверить, жив ли он после вашего мудацкого плана.  
\- План хороший, - обиженно говорит Мейс и укладывается на него сверху, не давая подняться. Он прижимается губами к татуировке Гуэйры и нехотя добавляет: - Кровать тоже.


End file.
